User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the common cards (October 2018)
So..... I’m back, it’s like 2 months since I made my last blog. The meta is always changing, and I feel like rankings has changed, especially the common cards. The balance changes are announced, and here’s my list after the update. Starting at 24, the worst common card 24. Goblins Ugh...... there’s literally no reason to use this card anymore The worst common card right now in my opinion is the stab goblins. Back when I first joined the wiki I stated Goblins are absolutely garbage until the meta changed, there’s a time where they’re so OP. But, the meta keeps changing, and now the meta favours other cards that does so much better than these thieves (looking at you Skeletons and Spear Goblins), Goblins are now back to their original state: useless I feel like Goblins need a buff to return to the top of the meta. 23. Royal Recruits Let me get this up straight: the community has a chance to make this card 7 elixir, but they decided NOT to?! At 6 elixir, these recruits are just broken, but at 8 elixir, they don’t provide enough value, in fact their win rate and use rate is by far the lowest next to the heal spell. As a 8 elixir card, they just don’t stack up. If they’re 8 elixir, they should be as strong as Golem, but if they’re 6 elixir, they’re supposed to be as decent as the new and improved Royal Giant. I feel like they should cost 7 elixir in the next update 22. Skeleton Barrel You thought the return of Mega Knight will bring back the skeleton barrel?! Ha! You’re wrong! While Mega Knight is back, Skeleton Barrel still sucks as it’s still too easy to stop The skeletons in the barrel is too weak, usually there’ll be something which can act as a surprise trap for this barrel, either making it pop at a bad spot, or the skeletons will instantly got killed after landing. It just sucks to see skeleton barrel still being bad after being brought down to 6 skeletons, 7 still doesn’t provide enough, only 8 is viable for them, but since it’s OP with 8, so...... 21. Bomber Now I will say that bomber is slowly improving, the damage is good, and jet counter swarms very well But the lack of HP is a serious problem. Why bother using bomber when we have the Valkyrie which has like 5x more HP? Why bother using bomber when we have Wizard who hits air? Sure Bomber is cheap, but it’s still not worth the 3 elixir, similar to the Knight way back in May 2016 20. Barbarians This card is pretty much a card that has been outclassed since the rise of Knight, even with the fall of Knight, there’s always been better options. Minion Horde does a better job as their DPS is deadlier and they fly, which means that they can’t be attacked by anything. The Barbarians seemed to be too slow, and they’re not tanky enough as a defensive unit. I wouldn’t say these Barbarians are awful, they’re just not good enough. 19. Elite Barbarians This is pretty much a card that has been outclassed since the rise of Knight, but they’re certainly more annoying and dangerous than the regular barbarians. As a 6 elixir card, Elite Barbs’ damage are certainly pretty good, but their HP is too low for 6 elixir, especially competitive play where it’s impossible for these stronger and faster barbarians to reach the tower without losing half of their max HP. Hog Rider does a better job as he only target buildings, Prince does a better job as his HP allows him to perform much better on defence, and yeah..... I feel like Elite Barbarians deserves a rework, like the RG, since they’re hated for so long, and RG finally got a buff he deserved, expect some changes for the EBarbs! 18. Giant Snowball The interactions with the improved Snowball is certainly interesting, but I think Zap and Log are still a better and more versatile 2 elixir spell It only deals 49 damage to the tower, which is lower than 1 skeleton, and the stun of zap is still better. Fireball may cost twice the elixir Snowball does, but the damage is a massive difference With that being said I DO expect Snowball to fit in some more meta decks, but it’ll take some time, for now, I’d say it’s 18th 17. Fire Spirits Fire Spirits is definitely nowhere near a bad card, the damage they deal is insane, they also only cost 2 elixir, despite the fact they die after attacking, I do believe these adorable (but dangerous) coal deserves a hug more than Goblins, in fact they’re much better than those thieves. The problem with the fire Spirits is that they don’t cover a big enough radius on their attack, similar to the pre buffed Penny (brawl stars), but they do have some versatility to offer value. I still prefer Skeletons as distraction and Spear Goblins as anti air, but I feel like they will have a chance to shine, just not now 16. Mortar When I first thought Mortar is plain garbage, I felt like a complete idiot. Yes, it’s the worst common building, but who cares?! It always have versatility. I think the blind spot can help it lock into the tower easier than X-Bow, but Mortar will struggle a bit in a RG meta, especially RG will snipe it while Mortar does like little to no damage to it. But I still think it’ll be a bit viable comparing to X-Bow 15. Cannon On the right hands, Cannon is easily the 2nd best building in the game. While pretty much all buildings are struggling, I think Cannon can deal with Hog Rider and tanks decently. For 3 elixir only, it’s pretty easy to make positive elixir trade The fact that I called Cannon the worst defensive building before made me felt ashamed, I never thought Cannon will be so much better than before, I guess Hog made it viable eh? 14. Skeletons Personally, I think Skeletons served as an important role in the game, yes, they’re very weak, but they only cost 1 elixir, which can be used as a distraction While Ice Spirit is certainly better than Skeletons, Skeletons can actually do a good amount of damage if we surround enemies, distracting them and allow other troops / building to overwhelm them. I often see Skeletons pairing up with the Cannon, it overwhelm my PEKKA! If you think Skeletons are bad, then think again! 13. Spear Goblins While Spear Goblins seemed to struggle a bit comparing to Minions, Goblin Gang and Archers, The Spear Goblins is certainly much better than Goblins The ability to hit air is definitely one of the few reasons that these Goblins with spear are better than Goblins with knives, in my opinion, Spear Goblins are not just ordinary thieves, they’re amazing warriors. The 2 elixir made them do well on distracting, they’re good against Minion Horde, and any other swarms actually. I’ve actually still see a lot of Spear Goblins in a lot of meta decks, just not as much as Minions 12. Knight It’s impossible for the Knight to return to the top of the meta, since February 2018, the Knight has been outclassed by much stronger mini tanks, if it weren’t because of the Ice Golem, then it’s the Valkyrie. And now Prince’s resurgence to the meta is hurting him even more. With that being said, I think Knight is still a decent 2nd/ 3rd option, he’s probably one of the best jack of all trade cards. For 3 elixir only, he has good amount of HP and damage, it’s just that the other mini tanks does a better job for only 1-2 elixir more, maybe even 1 elixir less. Because of all reasons combined, I think Knight is still justified to barely crack over the top 50% of all common cards 11. Rascals Obviously Rascals are too powerful when first came out, but they never became underpowered after their heavy nerf, instead they finally became balanced. Rascals are making a comeback as a replacement of Knight, for 5 elixir, it’s like a card combined with a tougher but weaker Knight and stronger but more fragile archers. Obviously they sound powerful on defence, and they don’t seem to disappoint. They certainly aren’t the best option anymore, but it’s good to see them being balanced 10. Arrows I have to say: i never thought Arrows will return to the top 10, I thought other spells are much better, but now I finally understand Arrows’ advantage comparing to other spells. Arrows are starting to become viable in beat down. In a swarm meta, Arrows are good against swarms to clear the path for troops, especially good at making positive elixir trade against a certain top 5 cards. I still think Arrows are too slow comparing to other spells except Rocket, Zap/Lightning is almost instant, Log/Fireball/Snowball are also much quicker than Arrows. Hurry up already! But the big radius made up for it! 9. Tesla Easily the best defensive building in the game. Yes, it did got nerf in August, but it did nothing to affect its quality apart from making Cannon much more viable. Tesla’s HP is a joke for 4 elixir, but the damage is completely insane. With distraction units Tesla can basically cause ultimate doom to win conditions. Even as a temporary defence against Minion Horde, it’s very effective Tesla can’t even be damaged when there’s no enemies nearby, easily the best advantage comparing with all buildings! 8. Royal Giant Ok, so the next one, we have a very controversial one. The reason why I said the Royal Giant is a controversial card is because he just got reworked, he’s much stronger but he can’t outrange buildings anymore! Some say he’s completely broken and he should be #1, some say he’s still not that great and he can only be #15 at maximum, so I’m going to put him at 8th place which is the middle between #1 and #15. RG is now a bit easier to counter, but oh boy! He’s much more rewarding than before, at max level he deals a incredible 370 damage per shot! I think RG will become a high skill high reward card, not just used for guaranteed damage 7. Archers Nothing beats the classic Archers as being the best split technique card. If positioned correctly, Archers obviously provides more value than Spear Goblins (possibly minions). They can deal with air very well, but most importantly, they have enough HP to survive Log and Arrows. They’re a bit slower, so I recommend them to be used on defence, then support, rather than plain support I feel like they’re one of the most balanced cards right now 6. Ice Spirit You think you can take away the value of Ice Spirit even after his nerf?! WRONG! Ice Spirit may be out of the top 5, but the 1 elixir value is amazing The purpose of ice Spirit is not to deal crazy damage, or freeze enemies for a very long time, its purpose is to give you enough time to react against pushes. For 1 elixir, you can not only use it to cycle, you can also use Ice Spirit to act as a emergency defence. Ice Spirit is one of the most versatile cards, as long as it costs 1 elixir, nothing can take away their purpose 5. Goblin Gang I can’t keep Goblin Gang being the top 3 anymore, as Minion Horde is absolutely dominating, Goblin Gang is basically a less risky but much less rewarding minion Horde. However, This gang of goblins is still good enough to reach the top 5. The damage is insane to ground, but it’s also decent against air, I did say Goblins are the worst common card, but adding to Spear Goblins just make it amazing If this gang is nerfed, I think it’ll give a final chance for Goblins to return, but I think they’re ok...... 4. Bats I’m never a big fan of bats, I found them to be pretty annoying sometimes and they often bait out my Zap. But the bats are just too versatile! 2 elixir only, their DPS is great, they can pop anything dangerous, whether if it’s the balloon, or anything that’s distracted. The bats are basically flying skeletons, but they provide much more value Having 5 bats instead of 4 is very good, but I think they’re balanced right now, not too OP, but not too bad. 3. Minions Minions is the same thing as bats, it’s true, they cost 1 more elixir, but they’re much stronger. What makes Minions better than Bats and Spear Goblins is because of their HP, they’re strong enough to survive Zap, they deal just as much damage as them and as a support, they deal good amount of damage to destroy anything that counters the win condition. Minions are the most versatile swarm right now, however, the next one is way too deadly that I decided that they can’t be number 2, even if the next one wasn’t as versatile 2. Minion Horde The Minion Horde is just too deadly in the right hands, they have over 700 DPS which is absolutely ridiculous for a 5 elixir card. Yes, it is true that the Miniom Horde often makes lots of negative elixir trade, but it’s always worth it as it’ll quickly defeat win conditions and do a counterattack, it is true that their HP is not enough to survive Arrows, but since it’s the same as other swarms, I think Minion Horde is truly the best swarm in the game by far. It really could be the deadliest card in the game. They offer much more value than Barbarians, any surviving minions can impact the game heavily. As easy as it is to counter, it doesn’t matter: the value it offers is too amazing. I feel like Minion Horde might get nerfed a bit to give more viability to other swarms such as Barbarians 1. Zap There should be no surprise that Zap reaches 1st place again, for 2 elixir the value is insane, the stun is what made it valuable. It can be used to stop Inferno, reset charges and kill swarms. For 2 elixir only, it can perform multiple roles in the game, it can also swarms troops low enough for tower to 1 shot . Whether it’s used on offence or defence, Zap will always be your best bet Category:Blog posts